half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Bennet
Dr. Walter Bennet is a scientist first mentioned in Half-Life: Opposing Force. He then appears in Half-Life: Blue Shift where he is an assistant to Rosenberg, with Simmons. Biography Background On May 13, 200- at 10:00, Walter is being instructed by Gina Cross for an Anti-Mass Spectrometer Overload Simulation.Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual Appearances ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' Walter is first introduced in the chapter Vicarious Reality, in a hologram message intended for him, in Sector E. In that message, a colleague explains to him that they were finally able to successfully detach a Barnacle from its point of gestation, but that they were still only able to coerce the creature into latching onto organic materials. The scientist then states he has to cease his experiments on the creature because the Administrator has called him down to the Anomalous Materials lab for an important experiment, and that Bennet should take on the work on specimen 1176. After listening to that message, Adrian Shephard takes possession of specimen 1176, the Barnacle Grapple, stored in a nearby room. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' In Blue Shift, it is learned that when the Resonance Cascade occurred at Black Mesa, Rosenberg and a colleague named Harold formulated a plan of escape: They would reach the disused Prototype Labs and use its old teleport to teleport themselves to the surface and escape. Along with Simmons and Bennet, they set out to accomplish this, but they do not count on the arrival of the HECU and their immediate hostility. Harold is killed and Rosenberg is captured, but Walter and Simmons escape unscathed to the Prototype Labs and get it ready for the teleportation sequence. When Rosenberg returns with a security guard named Barney Calhoun, Walter is extremely relieved and briefs him on the situation. After the teleport is set up with the help of Barney, Walter is the first one to go through, and arrives outside the Black Mesa South Access Tunnel. Simmons soon comes through as well, and gets a Black Mesa SUV ready for their escape while Walter uses a crowbar to open a gate. Soon, Calhoun and Rosenberg teleport nearby, and they escape with the SUV. As with Rosenberg and Simmons, Bennet's fate afterwards remains unknown. Behind the scenes *The spelling of his surname can be seen in the Half-Life PlayStation 2 instruction manual, in the Hazard Course Training schedule. Trivia *Walter is one of the only NPCs in the Half-Life series to ever wield a crowbar, as seen by Barney Calhoun at the end of Half-Life: Blue Shift. *In the late 1990s / early 2000s, Walter was very popular among players, who tended to refer to the bald/glasses scientist by that name. He was also the subject of a fanfiction named "Walter's World" on Planet Half-Life, which was quite popular in its day. Gallery File:Vicarious Reality2.jpg|The hologram message addressed to Bennet in Opposing Force. File:Ba teleport20015.jpg|Bennet and Simmons putting on the final touches after installing the battery. File:Ba teleport20027.jpg|Bennet about to escape through the teleport. File:Walter crowbar.jpg|Bennet opening the gate with a crowbar. File:Bs outro.jpg|Bennet, Simmons, Rosenberg and Calhoun on their way to freedom and safety outside the Black Mesa South Access Tunnel. File:Decay schedule.jpg|Hazard Course Training schedule featuring Bennet's name. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' PlayStation 2 instruction manual *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' References See also *''Half-Life'' series retcons Category:Black Mesa scientists Category:Males Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force